torchwood_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
James Smith
Originally a Time Lord from Gallifrey, James was the son of the Doctor. He originally grew up in a estate near Mount Cadon..after a while Demacrex grew jealous that James was more better then him so too crush James he shot the Doctor and as Demacrex stood near the body James ended up stealing the Doctor's type 40 TARDIS and flew away...originally James had ended up changing the desktop to a familiar one (the Ranis) and hid away on earth where he met a young human who he instantly fell in love with...he loved her so much that he made her a Time Lord using his TARDIS's chameleon arch....he ended up proposing to her a few month's later and she agreed...that's when James's TARDIS malfunctioned and he crashed to earth, after a while he found a Vortex Manipulator and traveled to a junk yard..where he found a destroyed junk TARDIS after a while he got it fixed and made it back to earth with the parts too fix his TARDIS..that's when he found the woman he loved with another man...James who was heartbroken ran back to his TARDIS and locked the doors then started to get the repairs under-way once he got his TARDIS fixed he grew depressed and went to Gallifrey...that's where he found Rassilon's tomb and stole the ring of Rassilon (somehow NOT being turned to stone and sucked into the tomb......) after a while James got caught with the Ring of Rassilon and got sentenced to Storm Cage...while there however James grew older and ended up regenerating...twice after a while though his TARDIS had returned to him...but it turns out the man who was with Dawn had actually been flying it and eventually the man freed James and they became best friends...after a while James learned the man's Name was Viperouss (Viper for short) and he To was a Time Lord however he had been raises horribly and it turns out that the woman James loved who just so Happened to be Dawn...hadn't even told Them about each other (James didn't know about Viper and Viper didn't know about James), after a while though Dawn and Viper got a divorce and Viper fell into a horrible depression....after a while though James had traveled too "76 Totter's lane", where he met a strange man who was a security guard named Dave....he worked at a restaurant named "Freddy Fazbears pizza" James thought of Dave as a best friend and even started calling him David (which is currently unknown) after a while Dave joined James on the TARDIS and the first place James took Dave was to the Rings of Akhaten where James ended up regenerating again into his 4th incarnation...after a while though James had met a young human named May...May had been traveling with James and Dave when Dave had been left at stonehenge by "accident" that's when he became insane....sorta? anyways after a while James came back for Dave but Dave had gone insane...that's when James took Dave back to his apartment and left him for a few years...after a while though May had been on earth when she bought a house...turns out May had been in the future and Dave had owned the house in the passed...as in when Dave was very young that's when James and Viper had met each other again and ended up saving Dave from his father who was abusing him....that's when James found Torchwood 4 (turns out it was in space...) after a while James had a teleporter set up that would teleport people to Torchwood...that's when James had though Viper was a clone and short him....killing Viper instantly...however after a while a war broke out between the Etherians and earth...that's when Viper came back not as a Time Lord but a Etherian...after a long fight Viper had destroyed the old lord of Etheria and became the new lord and soon after Viper had done a wedding for James and May...however soon after James had "died" but since he had been using the Ring of Rassilon so long he became immortal (even WITHOUT the ring..) so eventually James came back to life in his 9th incarnation (he spent ALOT of time just traveling around the universe) so after a while Viper was still depressed and tried to kill himself...multiple times..however since he was a Etherian only Etherian metal or something similar could kill him.So too kill himself he had jumped off a building while on Etheria but that's when James materialized his TARDIS around Viper and saved him...after a while though James never admitted it but he had gained some....feelings for Viper however soon after everything that's when one of Viper's brothers (Python is his name...) showed up and ended up "stealing" James and done some....things to him back Viper eventually showed up and thru Python into the Time Vortex...soon after that James became depressed over the fact May was missing and changed his exterior to a similar between the war Doctor's (with the scratches) and had the body of a red GTSTTM....he soon materialized the TARDIS outside Dave's..he was originally trying to go to Mays future house but that failed... James' 10th thru 13th incarnation pretty much did nothing, but he did spend alot of time with friends and even had a few kids (Nobody needs to know of these...yet) And finally we get to James' 14th incarnation.. Something snapped in this incarnation causing James to get depressed for an unknown reason. James' Current TARDIS interior is a darker version then normal.